1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting-up a pre-amplifier for a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a method of setting up a pre-amplifier to enable a communication between the pre-amplifier and a hard disk controller by checking serial interfacing of the pre-amplifier when the pre-amplifier is installed in the hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive is a data storage unit for storing a large amount of data. The hard disk drive records or reproduces data on/from a disk using magnetic fields. As a capacity of the hard disk drive increases, the hard disk drive is widely used as a storage medium for an Audio/Video device of a multimedia system.
A hard disk drive includes a pre-amplifier for amplifying data to be read or written from/on a disk, respectively. Various vendors have supplied various pre-amplifiers which perform same basic functions; however operations for performing the basic functions vary among the pre-amplifiers provided. For this reason, when installing a pre-amplifier in a hard disk drive, a user must check a specification of the pre-amplifier and search for setting values adapted to the specification.
A specification of a pre-amplifier includes an interface setting and default values of the pre-amplifier. The default values of the pre-amplifier include basic setting values required for operating the pre-amplifier such as, for example, head information, a magnitude of a writing current, a MR (Magneto-Resistive) bias, various gain values, and mode information, additional functions or modules related to the pre-amplifier, etc.
Therefore, conventionally, since a user should check a specification of the pre-amplifier and search for suitable setting values according to the specification whenever installing the pre-amplifier, much time is required for setting-up the pre-amplifier.